


【罗曼咕哒+所罗咕哒】食髓知味

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【罗曼咕哒+所罗咕哒】食髓知味

“…立香酱，今晚也要加班吗…明明今天是这么特殊的日子…”  
“抱歉啦，今天、今天真的不行…”  
藤丸立香躲在会场的角落里，一边小心翼翼地观察着周围有没有特殊情况，一边捧着手机低声朝恋人道歉道，“主要是刚好空降了上司，不出席欢迎会实在是过不去…你也知道，我就是个底层的小员工，没有选择权的啦。还有、我今天出门的时候有在甜品店订草莓生日蛋糕，应该待会就能到你这来了…虽然早上已经说过了…嗯、祝你生日快乐哦、罗曼…”  
“嗯…嘛，谢谢你啦、立香酱…”  
虽然从口气上能听出来不那么愉快，但电话对面的青年还是姑且纳得了这个解释，他顿了一下，突然又想起了什么，连忙让已经对自己说再见的恋人先不要忙着挂电话，“对了，店里的电话可以先给我下吗？”  
“嗯…可以是可以…”  
立香用肩膀夹住手机，从提包从翻出甜品店的留下的名片，报给他了一串数字，“…不过你突然要这个做什么？”  
“嘛…因为想换个地址…什么的、啊、就是我换到我本家去，绝对不是其他那种事情啦…”  
听到电话另一头立香的语气有些不太对劲，罗曼尼飞快地解释道，害怕自己这心爱的小醋坛子又像上次那样因为多看了一眼同事的示巴小姐莫名闹起了分手。  
“哼哼哼，总感觉你这话欲盖弥彰喔！”  
立香不怀好意地挑高了眉毛，本想再逗弄他几句，余光却刚好看会社新来的董事团声势浩大地走进了宴会举办的酒店大厅，在叮嘱了几句让他好好工作，绝对不能偷吃之后，便拉着一直站在旁边等待的马修，往大厅中央走过去，好奇地想要一睹那位空降大人物的真容。

“诶…今天是罗马尼先生的生日吗？”  
粉发的少女歪过头，有些担忧地看着自己好友，“我记得…前辈和他也是在一年前今天交往的吧，这么重要的日子不去真的好吗？”  
“嗯…”  
提到这点，立香的表情也有些泄气，呆毛怂怂地搭了下来，“呜…为什么偏偏今天要加班，我还打算在今天把他罗曼混着那个草莓蛋糕一起整个吃掉呢…都期待好久了…”  
“诶、诶…您的意思是、那个…”  
玛修先是愣了一下，在明白友人话中含义时瞬间红了脸颊，语无伦次地不知道该如何接话。反应过来刚才自己不小心把心里话说出口的立香也窘迫地轻咳了一声，红着脸试图把话题转移到其他事上面去，抬头的时候才发现因为刚才的分神进来的新来的上司们早就不知道到哪里去了。  
“那个…前辈…”  
“…啊啊、真是的…！今天运气真的好差…！”  
她无奈地撇了撇嘴，看了看门外愈加暗沉的天色，又看了看站在宴会厅外挥手照顾她们快进去的部长，只得又一手抓起提包一手拉住玛修钻进了宴会的人群之中，一心想着赶快混完时间，结束之后回家和恋人一起共度这特殊的夜晚。

然而，越是焦躁事情的发展越是事与愿违。  
“…唔、这个…到底是…”  
立香紧紧地扶住墙壁，脑袋晕乎乎的一片，连眼前的走廊看上去都有无数条，稍微往前迈进一步，就随时有可能就这样摔倒在地面上。  
在宴会上没有见到想看的新社长，喝着果汁十分无聊的立香，便借口着去卫生间溜到对面无人的走廊上，掏出手机打算恋人打电话突击查岗。  
“……嗯、怎么不接电话啊。”  
不知道今天的罗马尼正因为市中心的高架桥的大型车祸忙得不可开交的立香有些气呼呼地挂断了电话，突然又看到不远处的吧台上放着一杯粉色的酒水，想着反正都是消磨时间，便走过去看了看，没想到就这样莫名其妙地被坐在边上奇怪的白发男人劝下去了三大杯。  
——果然、还是那个酒、喝多了吧…  
——那个、白色头发…嗝、发尾还是彩色的…变态，竟然给我喝这种…  
身体开始燥热了起来，下身早已湿呼呼的一片，勃起的阴蒂被随着少女颤抖的双腿时不时地磨蹭到底裤的布料，舒服到让她头皮发麻，但随及又衍生出更多空虚和愿望。  
——如果…罗曼、能…在身边的话…  
——好想…要…呜…  
——罗曼…罗曼…  
“罗、曼…？”  
立香恍惚地看着突然出现在眼前的和男友面相有着七分相似的褐肤年轻男人，本能地抓着他西服的衣襟就缠了上去，拼命地抬起头想要去触碰他薄薄的嘴唇，却直接被对方冷冷地一把捏住脸，用力地朝外推开。  
“梅林，你又做这种事了？”  
所罗门面无表情地看了看八爪鱼似的缠在自己身上嘴里还不知道念叨着什么的橙发少女，抬眼看向正抱着手臂笑眯眯地站在角落的好友，“这都是第几次了啊…”  
“嘛，谁让我不怎么讨女人喜欢呢。”扎着一头白发微卷长发的男人夸张地摊了摊手，脸上却挂着与话中意味不搭的轻浮笑容，“你以为谁都是像你这样的千人斩？出去抽根烟都能顺便在窗台上和倒贴过来的女人干一炮？”  
“喔？这种事情你倒是知道的很清楚啊？”  
所罗门也不否认，他看了看旁边挂钟上的时间，想起现在也差不多是该去新会社的宴会上露个面的时候了，架起手上的立香便想把她扔到好友的手上，没想到对方却是摇了摇头，转身拒绝了他的“好意”。  
“…嘛，虽然是我先物色到的猎物、不过看上去她更喜欢你啊，强迫女孩子这种事情我可做不到啊…”  
——喂喂，你之前干过的这种事还不多吗…  
男人一边在心里腹诽着好友之前的所作所为，一边低头打量起因为药物原因导致的体力不支慢慢从他的手臂滑倒在地面上的立香。  
少女本来为了宴会整理得井井有条的盘发如今已经散乱成了一团，零零散散的边发搭在她半裸的肩膀上。脸颊早已潮红了一片，口水从她半开着的嘴缝间不断地落下来，流得下巴和锁骨上全都是，胸前的乳尖也高高地挺了起来，即使是隔着一层垫过泡沫的文胸也能清晰地看清上面的凸起，引得男人不由觉得下身有些燥热，想要狠狠地掐住这淫荡的乳头，让她那吐词不清的小嘴里喊出自己的名字。  
——到嘴的食物，哪有不吃的道理？  
“呜…给…”  
“别着急、待会就给你了。”  
所罗门蹲下身，把两根手指地塞入少女的口中逗弄了一圈，然后捏住她的下巴，轻轻地贴上了她的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”  
——不是罗曼…？  
与恋人甜甜的奶香味不同，男人的嘴里弥漫着的一股淡淡的烟草味道，有些苦，但又莫名让人沉迷其中。  
他强硬地卷起她的舌头，在她充斥着酒精味道的口腔中翻弄着，纠缠的唾液与肌理发出微妙的淫靡响声，不知不觉地让她忘记了反抗，顺从地勾起男人的脖子，更进一步地加深了这个吻。  
之后发生的事情立香便记不太清楚了，只隐约知道有人在这之后把她拉上了一辆跑车，然后开出了市区外，当她稍微恢复意识的时候，已经衣衫不整地躺在一张陌生的床上，而带他来的那个男人正套着睡袍坐在她旁边，一言不发地翻看着她手机的相册。  
所罗门大概是刚从浴室出来——这家伙对于性爱实在是过了头的游刃有余。他的身上还散发着夹杂着高级香料味道的热气，半湿的白色长发随意地盘在头顶，从宽松的袍子下面还能隐约看到图案漂亮的黑色纹身，强烈的雄性荷尔蒙几乎是一瞬间就把立香的视线吸引了过去。  
“呜…那、你…”  
身体中的燥热感和空虚感丝毫没有消退，她挣扎地坐起来，想要从他手上拿回自己的手机，身体却不受控制地在触碰到他的一瞬间颤抖了起来，双腿也擅自地蹭上了他精壮的大腿。底裤的边角不知什么时候陷入了她的花瓣之中，恰好地掐住她红肿的花核，被半包裹着的肉洞不住地往外吐着一股股粘稠的液体，很快就浸湿了所罗门睡袍的布料，在上面染上了一片深色的水渍。  
“嗯…呜、啊…”  
“喔？醒了？”  
男人低头瞥了她一眼，但也没有其他的动作，任她在自己身上来回磨蹭。  
——这家伙，原来就是罗马尼的小女友啊  
刚才在车上的时候，他顺手帮昏睡过去的立香接了个电话，没想到着信人却是自己在私立医院工作的弟弟罗马尼——两人已经是多年没有见面了，罗马尼是风流成性的父亲在外的私生子，在生母死后才接回的本家，一直不被几位老人所承认。不过虽然性格软弱，但他的成绩却不错，高中考入了东大的精英的医学部，便从此和继承家业的所罗门分道扬镳，即使是生活在同一座城市，也再也很少联系了。  
但在前几天的深夜，罗马尼却突然给他发了邮件，在得知本家父母均已去世后，询问是否可以将生日那天把女友带回家，姑且让她见一见自己的家人。  
“…嘛，因为我是想要和立香酱结婚的嘛…”  
回给他电话的罗马尼语气有些羞涩，“所以想让她知道我所有的事，包括我这样的家庭和过去…”  
“我是真的非常喜欢她、有时候想…能遇上她真的是太幸运了…”  
他不止一次地对他同父异母的所罗门说道，偶尔还会直接和他分享自己畅想的两人婚后生活——然而现在，他最喜欢的“立香酱”却是恰好地躺在他敬爱的兄长的床上，缠着对方的身体不断引诱着他狠狠地侵犯自己。  
“你是真的想要吗？”  
所罗门将立香将屏保设置成自己和恋人合照的手机放到床边，摁住她的肩膀欺身骑在了她的身上，居高临下地看着她。  
“嗯…呜、好…好难…给我…嗯…”  
立香迷迷糊糊地点了点头，男人自上而下的压迫感让她体内的情欲更加澎湃起来，她紧紧地夹住腿，但怎么都得不到刚才磨蹭男人身体的满足，便干脆地环住男人的腰部，却没想到刚好刺激到了他浴袍底下半勃起的性器。  
所罗门是一个根本不存在道德观的人。  
他就像一面镜子一样，完整地反射出对方的欲望，并且再全部将此反馈回去——因此即使是亲生弟弟最重要女人，他也会毫不犹豫帮她回应她对自己的渴求，像她的身体所期望的那样，进入她的身体，在她的体内甚至灵魂中都留下自己的味道。  
“…唔。”  
男人被她夹得有些受不住，也不再和她客气，勾起她的后背轻巧地解开她的乳罩丢掉一边，低下头在她耳边低语道。  
“那便如你所愿吧。”

“啊……呜…手、手指的…话…还…”  
立香挂在所罗门的肩膀上，而男人的手指正有力地在她湿淋淋的穴内进出着，本来就被  
因为过量的媚药弄得全是水的小穴被他这一挑弄淫水更是喷得到处都是，温热的穴壁随着他的动作不断收缩颤抖着，拼命渴求着更大的东西操弄进来贯穿自己。  
“喔？手指的话，还不够吗？”  
所罗门顿了一下，将手指全部抽了出来，轻轻抚摸着她早已被爱液浸透的花瓣，接着毫无征兆地用力弹弄了一下她顶端的阴蒂，毫无感情地看着她一边抽搐着一边冲上了顶峰。  
“啊啊啊啊…呃、嗯…”  
剧烈的高潮之后留下的便是体内更为痛苦的空虚感，小小的子宫内又胀又痒，迫使立香恍惚地伸出手，从所罗门的前胸一直向下，胡乱地握住他底下粗壮的肉棒就想往自己淌着水的穴内塞，但又怎么都找不到入口，只能一边哭着一边朝顶上的男人求助，“呜…进、进来…求、求你…给我吧，呜…”  
“这边还不急。”  
顶端的龟头在她的湿淋淋的穴口磨蹭了几下，然后噗嗤一声地抽了出来，顺着臀缝顶在了她下面后穴的入口处，轻轻地朝里面顶弄着。  
“嗯…等等、那边…”  
本不应该用来性交的地方却被男人玩弄得开始有了感觉，立香不由自主地收紧了臀部，想要得到更深入的刺激，但又被所罗门用力地拍了几下臀肉，吓得顿在原地，一动都不敢动。  
“淫乱。就算是被下了药，连屁股这边都这么想要吗？”  
男人的语调相当平稳，丝毫让人感受不到情欲的存在，但反而更加刺激起了立香体内的受虐欲，哭着恳求男人赶快进来侵犯自己，满满地射到自己里面，把自己做到怀孕都无所谓。  
但所罗门却暂时没有搭理她这样痴女般的言论，他往床四周看了一圈，有些后悔自己没在回来的时候多买一瓶润滑剂，突然又想起似乎餐桌上有个刚送来的奶油蛋糕，便就着这个姿势把立香抱起来，往楼下的客厅走过去。  
“咦…这、这个是…”  
注意到桌上蛋糕的似乎是自己今天早上订的立香瞬间清醒了过来，但所罗门并没有给她逃跑的机会，他用力地从后面把她摁在了餐桌的边角上，从蛋糕表面挖下了一大块黏糊糊的鲜奶油，塞进了她紧闭的后穴内。  
“嘶…嗯…”  
突入其来的疼痛感伴随着充实感让立香的意识重新又模糊了起来，男人抵着她的背部低笑了一声，然后把她整个抱起来，一边扣弄着她的穴壁，一边把她抱到不远处的沙发上，让她大张着双腿坐在自己的身上，被迫接受他的玩弄。  
很快她的后穴便在所罗门的反复的扩张下柔软了起来，湿乎乎地开始往外分泌出了肠液，上面的小穴中更是像从来没有停歇过一样不断往外面吐着淫水，把男人的大腿包括底下的沙发全部弄得又湿又亮。  
“啧，水真多…”  
他撇着眉毛嘲弄了一句，把手指从她的屁股里抽了出来，抱起她的大腿把她抬起来，用底下高高扬起的肉棒来回摩擦挑逗着她两个穴口。  
“啊…再，再这么…玩下去的话…会、会坏掉…”  
“要进去吗？”  
“嗯…！请、请…呜…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
所罗门坏心眼地在她的小穴外刻意停顿了一会，等着立香自己忍不住想要坐下去的时候，毫不犹豫地滑到后面，掰开她的臀瓣狠狠地撞了进去，被吊了半天的身体终于在这一瞬间得到了满足，明明被插入的是后面的洞，前面的花穴也喷出了一股淫水，像是失禁一样不停地往外流着。  
“这样子，不觉得很像给小孩子把尿吗？”  
本来以这样的状态高潮已经够丢人了，所罗门还恶意地更高地举起她的双腿，一边嘲笑着她一边还变本加厉地往她前面的穴内塞入了三根手指，说她水太多必须要给她堵住。  
双重的刺激更是让立香爽得连话都说不出来了，身体像一团棉花一样随着男人的操弄上下摇摆着——  
回到本家的罗马尼在一进入客厅的大门，见到的便是恋人用这样的姿势双腿大开着被兄长玩弄到失神，大声尖叫着着“太深了…屁股要坏掉了的”的不堪场景。  
“哥哥、立香酱…这是…”  
罗马尼看着坐在沙发上的两人，又看了看旁边被挖了一大块奶油的蛋糕，大脑里一片空白，呆呆地站在原地不知所措，连夺门而出的动作都做不到。  
但所罗门的表情倒是很轻松，他用力地摁住因为恋人的突然出现在怀中拼命挣扎起来的少女，将肉棒更深地扎入她的穴内，然后掰开她前面又湿又肿的花瓣，将里面湿呼呼的小穴展示给前面的罗马尼。  
“……”  
看着恋人双腿间沾满爱液不断抽搐着的穴口，青年不由得咽了一口唾沫，所罗门还故意地伸了将一根手指伸了进去，然后慢慢地拖出来，让他看清楚从里面流出来的淫水与亮晶晶的粉色穴肉。  
“…这前面可还专门留给你的啊、不加进来吗？”

“哈…呜…罗、罗曼…嗯…”  
立香骑在恋人的身上，上下吞吐他勃起的肉棒，而所罗门也正从后面一边侵犯着她的后穴，一边玩弄着她的乳房，浅褐色的指尖慢慢地将她上面白色的奶油推满至整个腹部，然后往下抚上花瓣间的阴蒂，轻柔地按压了几次，刺激得她一个没忍住，紧紧地夹住底下罗马尼得东西又到达了一次高潮。  
在知道桌上那蛋糕是立香买给罗马尼庆贺生日之后，所罗门便挖下了几大团奶油涂到了她的身上，说是这样就能把她自己当作蛋糕送给他。  
立香慢慢地抬起身子，把恋人的肉棒从自己的穴内抽出来，一大股淫水湿淋淋地流在了他粉色的龟头上，想要暂且休息一会，但却又直接被后面的所罗门抓住腰摁了回去，重重地撞上了最深处的子宫口。  
“嗯…太…深…”  
“立…立香…”  
“嗯…”  
她勾起罗马尼的细长的脖颈，把他从床上强硬地带起来，轻轻地舔上了他的嘴唇，然后逐渐收紧手臂，更深地往里面侵入了进去。  
——罗曼的…嘴里…嗯…好、好甜…  
——想要、把他…吃掉…  
立香一边在脑中晕乎乎地这样想，一边加快了腰部扭动的速度，看着他涨红着脸快要哭出来的样子十分地满足。但这样甜情蜜意的恋人间的接吻却是引起了后面所罗门的不满，他些吃味地重重撞上了她后穴中的敏感点，舒服得立香不得不差点咬到罗马尼的舌头，只得暂且退出来靠在他的身上接受来自男人强硬的侵犯。  
“啊…等、罗…罗曼…”  
但在这一瞬间，一直显得较为被动的罗马尼也取得了在少女身上的主动权，他拉住恋人缠在自己身上的双腿，让她背靠着所罗门用力地侵犯了进去，最开始生涩地怎么都找不对地方，不过在几次试探之后，还是成功地发现了了她敏感的花心，并且一次次地往上面撞了上去，舒服得她一颤一颤地，眼白都给翻了上去。  
“你们…呜…”  
下面的两个肉洞都被满满地填充着，两根粗大的肉棒喝着一层薄薄的膜在她的体内来回撞击操弄着，并且最后不顾立香的反抗都满满地射在了里面，尤其是罗马尼，量大到几乎要撑满她的子宫，无论少女怎么哭喊着要撑坏了，会有小宝宝的，都不愿意拔出来。

三个人就这样毫不停歇地做了一晚上，所罗门还在中途把奶油抹到了罗马尼的肉棒上，让她一边舔食干净一边侵犯着她红肿到不行的小穴，直到药效结束后也没有放过她——当然这时候的立香也已经什么都不知道了，只能无意识地夹住不只是罗马你还是所罗门的腿，随着他们的动作摇晃着。

———

“嗯？这么早？”  
所罗门坐在顶楼空旷的办公室中央，看着小心翼翼地推开门，红着脸往自己这边靠过来的橙发少女，心情难得不错地勾起嘴角。  
“有记得自己好好带上吗？”  
“嗯……”  
立香扭捏地掀起自己的一字裙，让自己的顶头上司看清楚黑色丝袜底下略微凸起一团底裤与颤抖着的大腿上绑着的小型电池盒。  
“那…那个…”  
“嗯？”  
“我、真的要…受、受不了了…请…”  
“请…什么？”  
“请在这里、就…就插进来吧…嗯…”

从那晚开始，立香和所罗门便开始保持着性伴侣的关系，对那夜爽到快要上天的滋味上瘾立香从此再也离不开男人的身体，甚至只要和他擦肩而过，他身上散发着的淡淡烟草与香油的味道，便轻易能让她软了腿，穴内不受克制地就开始分泌出爱液，滴滴答答地沾满她的丝袜与工作服。  
她也想过和罗马尼分手，不过只要一提出对方就会一脸委屈地快要哭出来，本来对他就心有愧疚的立香只能暂且保留着两人的关系，然后每天在上班的时候再和所罗门联系，在他的办公室或者是他专用的电梯里接吻做爱。

“唔…这里是…诶？”  
立香睁开昏沉沉的眼睛，发现自己正被锁在一张白色的大床上，房间内几乎没有任何家具，只能看到白色的墙壁，连窗户都没有看到。  
而自己的恋人正端着一盘草莓蛋糕坐在床头，微笑地看着自己。  
立香不由得打了个寒颤。  
她分明在这个一直都软弱又怕事的男人碧色的眸子，看到了那个所罗门的影子。  
“罗曼…你这是要…？”  
粉发的青年没有回答少女，他用沾满奶油的勺子轻轻地抚过她的嘴唇，然后温柔地吻了上去。  
还是熟悉的甜腻味道，却又有些苦，有些涩。

“怎么？还在等你那个小情人？”  
轻浮地白发男人大摇大摆地走进好友的办公室，靠在沙发边上一脸揶揄道，“说不定人家早就回去和别的男人约会去了。”  
“对了，梅林，你觉得把我比作动物的话会像什么？”  
所罗门掐灭了手上的烟头，懒得去搭理好友的挖苦，像往常一样像他扔出了一个奇怪的问题。  
“嗯…动物啊…”  
“嘛…你的话、好像没有什么特别像的东西吧、有时候觉得你连生物都算不上、四不像吧…啊啊啊，抱歉，不要拿这种表情看我啦！！一定要说的话，日常的话比较像狮子吧…公的那种，懒洋洋的，感觉有时候还在靠女人，但无疑是个可怕的食肉的猛兽啊…”  
“喔？那你觉得狮子的亲戚可能是兔子吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这怎么可能…”  
“如果给一只一直觉得自己是兔子的狮子吃过一次肉……”  
“那他一定会【食髓知味】吧…？”  
“啊……”  
梅林低头思索了一会，虽然知道友人话中有话，一时间又想不出他到底在暗指什么，抬起头却看到他已经套上了外套，抓起提包和手机，往办公室外走了出去。

“嗯…你这是要？”  
“稍微有点事，这几天可能都不在，有事情给我的秘书联系吧。”  
“所罗门，你…”  
梅林浅紫色的瞳孔微微地放大了一圈——

男人从来没有任何感情的金色眼睛似乎闪显出了某种微妙的光芒。  
“嘛、我大概也对某种东西，【食髓知味】了吧。”

END


End file.
